Peur de te perdre
by Totorsg
Summary: Stella est blessé, Mac se sent coupable et fait des révélations
1. Chapter 1

**Peur de te Perdre **

**Genre:** Friendship Smac

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

Voix : Mac !

Mac : (se retournant arme en point) Stella !

Quand Mac se retourna il fut horrifié de voir Stella fermement tenue par Derek Landford, un pistolet contre la tempe

Derek : Baissez votre arme Lieutenant Taylor !

Mac : Ne faites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regrettez Derek !

Derek : J'ai dit : lâchez votre arme (appuyant un peu plus le canon de son arme contre la tempe de Stella) ou je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer.

Stella : Ne lui obéissez pas Mac, tirez !

Mac : Je ne peux pas faire ça, je risque de vous toucher.

Stella : Tirez mac ! Tirez !

Derek : (resserrant sa prise sur Stella) La ferme ! Lieutenant Taylor si dans 5 secondes vous n'avez pas lâché votre arme je vous jure que je tire.

Mac : Ne faites pas ça !

Derek : 1

Stella : Tirez !

Derek : 2

Mac : Il n'est pas encore trop tard, on peut encore trouver un arrangement !

Derek : 3. N'essayez pas de me bluffer Taylor !

Stella : Mac tirez bon sang !

Mac : (en colère) Ne lui faites aucun mal Landford, je vous jure que si vous …

Derek : 4. Ts ts ts… Si vous tenez tellement à elle lâchez votre arme !

Mac planta son regard dans celui de Stella, se sondant tous les deux du regard.

Derek : 5. Taylor dites au revoir à votre amie !

Mac : Non !

PAN !

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était sorti de cette cave, Mac passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il était à l'hôpital. Mac revivait une fois de plus ce moment pénible, il avait eu si peur. A la minute où il avait entendu la voix de Stella qui l'appelait dans un cri étouffé, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Son cœur s'était mis à battre tellement fort qu'il avait cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Au moment où il avait vu Stella, dans les mains de ce malade qui pointait son arme contre sa tempe, Mac avait senti la rage monter en lui. Il s'était alors juré que si Derek osait faire le moindre mal à Stella il le lui ferait payer au prix fort. Il avait pointé son arme sur Derek mais Stella étant devant lui, Mac n'avait pu avoir un bon angle de tir et il ne voulait surtout pas la toucher, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la tuer ou même de la blesser. Un grand conflit avait alors commencé dans son esprit, devait-il tirer au risque de perdre Stella, une personne à qui il tenait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait avant cet évènement ou essayait-il autre chose au risque qu'il soit trop tard et que Derek n'appuie finalement sur la gâchette ? En fin de compte le choix n'avait pas était si difficile que ça, mais le fait que ce soit lui qui puisse la tuer lui avait glacé le sang. Cependant Stella l'avait supplié de faire quelque chose, en cet instant il fallait le dire Mac avait été d'une inefficacité inquiétante mais il avait tout de même tiré risquant la vie de sa meilleure amie et même plus que ça… **

**Mac était assis en salle d'attente, il avait emmené Stella à l'hôpital. La balle lui avait traversée l'épaule. Au moment où il avait tiré il avait vu Derek s'effondrer sur le sol, emmenant dans sa chute Stella, il avait alors eu peur de l'avoir grièvement blessée, il s'était précipité vers elle, un soupir de soulagement s'échappant de sa bouche quand il vit qu'elle était toujours consciente, mais il eut tout de même un moment de panique quand il vit une grimace de douleur se dessiner sur son visage et qu'il avait vu son épaule saigner. Mac l'avait alors aidé à se lever et l'avait conduite jusqu'à la voiture, ne donnant presque aucune information à qui que se soit. Ils étaient montés dans l'Avalanche. Mac, la mâchoire serrée, avait démarré en trombe mettant son gyrophare et était arrivé à l'hôpital en un temps record. Heureusement un médecin s'était tout de suite occupé de Stella, sinon Mac aurait été d'une humeur massacrante et aurait tout fait pour que quelqu'un la soigne de suite et ça Stella s'en était rendu compte quand ils étaient entrés dans l'hôpital et qu'il avait balayé la salle d'attente du regard pour trouver un docteur. **

**Maintenant, il attendait, sa rationalité lui disait que ce n'était rien, que la blessure à l'épaule de Stella n'était que superficielle, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Mac ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Stella. Sa nervosité se lisait sur son visage et à ses mains tremblantes. Une infirmière qui s'en était rendu compte s'était approchée, lui proposant de lui rapporter quelque chose à boire mais il avait poliment refusé. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte devant lui s'ouvrit et il vit le médecin accompagné de Stella, bras en écharpe, arriver dans la salle d'attente, Mac se leva d'un bond et vint à leur rencontre**.

Mac : (au médecin) Tout va bien ? C'est grave ?

Médecin : (avec un sourire) Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle s'en remettra. Il faut juste qu'elle repose son bras pendant quelques semaines.

Stella : (tendant sa main valide au docteur) Merci Docteur.

Médecin : Et n'oubliez pas de changer votre pansement régulièrement, le temps de la cicatrisation.

Mac : (regardant Stella) Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur j'y veillerais personnellement.

Médecin : (avec un sourire en coin) Je m'en serais douté.

**Le médecin partit et nos deux collègues firent de même. Ils se rendirent une nouvelle fois à la voiture de Mac. La route jusque l'appartement de Stella se fit dans le plus grand des silences, Stella observait Mac du coin de l'œil et vit à qu'elle point celui-ci était crispé. Il semblait éviter de la regarder. Arrivés à son appartement, Stella fut surprise de voir Mac monter avec elle mais elle ne dit rien, le laissant faire, après avoir ouverte sa porte, elle vit Mac entrer en trombe dans son appartement.**

Stella : Qu'est ce que vous faites Mac ?

Mac : (posant sa veste sur une chaise et se rendant dans la cuisine) Je vais vous faire quelque chose à manger, (prenant une casserole sous le lavabo) il est tard, vous devez avoir faim.

Stella : Oui un peu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je peux m'en occuper

Mac : (regardant partout dans les tiroirs) Non non non ! C'est à moi de le faire. Vous, vous avez ordre de vous reposer. Vous avez entendu le médecin. (Trouvant un paquet de pâtes et de la sauce) Tiens des pâtes bolognaises ça vous va ?! (N'attendant pas la réponse) Oui, c'est parfait et puis vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

**Stella ne comprenait plus rien, Mac parlait à une vitesse incroyable et ressemblait à une tornade dans sa cuisine plus qu'autre chose. Il ne semblait vraiment pas normal, Stella s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur celle de Mac qui commençait à ouvrir la boite de sauce.**

Stella : Mac arrêtez, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? (le tirant par la main) Venez !

**Stella l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre. Mac droit comme un i. Stella se mit sur le coté et replia ses jambes sous elle posant son bras gauche valide sur le dos du fauteuil.**

**Elle regarda Mac un instant, elle voulait qu'il parle de lui-même mais son regard fixé droit devant lui dans le vague ne semblait pas présager une quelconque réaction de sa part.**

Stella : (posant sa main sur l'épaule de mac et d'une voix douce) Mac.

**Celui-ci tourna enfin la tête vers Stella, plantant son regard dans le sien.**

Stella : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Mac : (répondant tel une machine) Je vous ai tiré dessus.

Stella : Alors c'est ça ! Enfin Mac vous savez que je ne vous en veux pas. C'est moi qui vous ai supplié de tirer et puis ce sont les risques du métier.

Mac : Peut être mais… j'aurais pu vous tuer Stella.

Stella : Mac arrêtez de vous torturer avec ça ! Vous êtes mon meilleur ami et je sais que vous ne voudriez jamais me faire de mal. Vous avez juste fait votre travail et heureusement que vous avez tiré sinon Derek m'aurait tué et on ne serait pas là, tous les deux à avoir cette conversation.

Mac : (arborant un pauvre sourire) Vous avez raison.

Stella : (souriant) Bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison.

**Mac émit un petit rire mais reprit bien vite un regard triste, quelque chose d'autre semblait le tracasser.**

Stella : Il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ?

Mac : Stella je … non laissez tomber !

Stella : Mac je suis votre amie, vous pouvez me parler.

Mac : (se frottant la nuque) C'est que j'ai cru … (plongeant son regard dans celui de Stella) J'ai cru que j'allais revivre ce que j'ai vécu à la mort de Claire, (laissant une larme perlait sur sa joue) j'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre Stella.

Stella : (nichant sa tête dans le coup de mac) Vous ne me perdrez jamais Mac. Jamais vous entendez ! Je serais toujours là pour vous.

Mac : (serrant Stella contre lui) Je sais (lui donnant un baiser dans ses cheveux) Si vous saviez a quel point j'ai besoin de vous.

**Cette dernière phrase illumina le visage de Stella d'un énorme sourire, si seulement lui aussi pouvait savoir à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, ils étaient devenus amis et depuis quelques temps les sentiments de Stella pour Mac avaient changé. Elle se surprenait à penser à lui de façon plus que professionnelle et amicale, à rêver d'une relation amoureuse avec lui mais elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Pour elle, Mac n'avait pas ce genre de sentiment envers elle et Stella ne voulait surtout pas perdre l'amitié si forte qui la liait avec cet homme si extraordinaire. Même maintenant avec les révélations de Mac, elle ne voulait pas lui dire, non elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment rien qu'à eux, de cette rare fois où Mac se mettait à nu et avouait ses sentiments, ses faiblesses. Elle avait trop souvent montré qu'elle tenait à lui, parfois, elle se demandait même si Mac tenait un tant soit peu à elle en retour. Et ce soir, elle avait eu sa réponse, elle avait pu lire dans son regard que Mac tenait à elle…**

**Stella se cala un peu plus contre Mac sentant celui-ci resserrer sa prise autour d'elle, tous deux semblaient vouloir profiter de cet instant, profiter de cette étreinte dans laquelle ils se sentaient si bien.**

**C'est ainsi, qu'ils restèrent tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé sachant pertinemment que les révélations de Mac allaient changer leur relation et que cela ne pourrait être que positif.**

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir le faire mais un bruit provenant du ventre de Stella les ramenèrent à la réalité.**

Mac : (rigolant face au caprice de l'estomac de la jeune femme) « Vous avez faim ? »

Stella : (légèrement honteuse) « Oui. »

Mac : (se détachant délicatement de l'étreinte de Stella) « Je vais nous préparer le dîner. »

**Mac prépara les pâtes et s'arrangea pour que Stella n'est rien à faire, dés qu'elle essayait, il arrivait près d'elle et lui enlevait des mains ce qu'elle avait ou la poussait gentiment hors de la cuisine. Malgré la discussion sur le canapé et les mots rassurant de Stella, Mac voulait se faire pardonner et vu que son état était de sa faute. Il avait bien l'intention de s'occuper d'elle le temps que son bras guérisse et peut-être même un peu plus longtemps…**

**Le repas prêt, ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent en silence, un peut de solide dans le corps leurs fit du bien surtout après les péripéties de la journée. La fin de soirée se passa très bien, après le repas ils parlèrent encore quelques instants, puis la table débarrassée et au vu de l'heure tardive, Mac décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller, même si arrivé sur le pas de la porte, Mac n'était plus très sûr de vouloir partir. Il s'inquiétait encore pour Stella, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il se sentait comme ça, puisque tout danger était écarté et qu'elle était chez elle bien en vie. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de partir. La sensation de peur qu'il avait ressenti dans cette cave ne semblait pas vouloir partir et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter de peur de la perdre.**

**Voyant le conflit intérieur qui se jouait chez Mac, Stella posa sa main sur la joue de celui-ci et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle lui affirma encore une fois qu'elle allait bien, qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer et que malheureusement pour lui, il allait encore devoir la supporter pendant très longtemps. Cette phrase lui valut un sourire de la part de Mac et Stella sut qu'elle avait réussi à le rassurer légèrement. Elle lui déposa alors un baiser sur la joue, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Mac sortit de l'appartement non sans ressentir un petit pincement au cœur.**

**Le lendemain Stella ne vint pas travailler et heureusement sinon Mac l'aurait mise dehors, par la peau des fesses si cela avait était nécessaire, mais pour une fois Stella avait été raisonnable et était restée chez elle. Elle en profita pour se reposer et flemmarder devant la télé. Le soir venu, Mac voulait aller la voir mais malgré son irrésistible envie, il ne se rendit pas chez elle se rendant compte de l'heure tardive. Il ne voulait surtout pas la déranger.**

**Le jour suivant, Mac était dans son bureau quand il aperçut Stella sortir de l'ascenseur, il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là alors qu'elle était en arrêt. Il allait se lever, pour lui intimer l'ordre de retourner chez elle, quand celle-ci entra dans son bureau.**

Mac : (souriant) « Stella que faites-vous ici ? Vous savez que vous êtes censée vous reposer. »

Stella : « Avant que vous ne vous fâchiez, sachez que si je suis venue c'est par ce que j'ai un petit problème pour changer mon pansement. Ayant une mobilité très réduite de mon bras gauche, nettoyer la plaie et mettre un pansement d'une seule main n'est pas chose facile. Surtout dans mon dos, la balle ayant traversé mon épaule. »

Mac : (se levant pour fermer les stores) « Je savais bien qu'en ne venant pas hier soir, je commettais une erreur. Mais j'ai fini tard. Je suis navré Stella. »

Stella : (sur un ton de faux reproche) « Mac… arrêtez de vous excuser ! »

Mac : (se retournant vers elle) « Non, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Vous avez emmené le nécessaire ? »

Stella : (montrant une trousse) « Oui, tout est là. »

**Mac prit la trousse des mains de Stella et alla la poser sur son bureau, il sortit ce dont il avait besoin et imbiba un coton d'antiseptique. Mac se retourna. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir quand il vit que Stella enlevait son haut, heureusement, elle semblait avoir tout prévu et avait revêtu un petit débardeur blanc en dessous permettant ainsi l'accès à sa blessure, sans qu'elle soit obligée d'être plus dénudée que nécessaire.**

**Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé. Mac allait commencer à nettoyer la plaie dans le dos de Stella, quand il se rendit compte que les bretelles du débardeur et du soutien gorge allaient quelque peu le gêner.**

Mac : (posant ses doigts sur les bretelles) « Je peux… ? »

**Quand il vit Stella hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, Mac fit délicatement glisser les bretelles. Stella en ressentit un délicieux frisson. Elle était dos à Mac, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter ainsi de cette exquise sensation. Mac se mit alors à nettoyer la plaie des deux côtés et plaça soigneusement les pansements.**

Mac : (plaçant le dernier bout de sparadrap) « Et voilà, c'est terminé. »

Stella : (remontant ces bretelles et se retournant vers Mac un sourire aux lèvres) « Merci. »

Mac : « Ce fût un plaisir, (se levant) vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous maintenant. »

Stella : « Euh… justement à propos, j'avais pensé que je pourrais rester… pour faire quelques petites choses. »

Mac : « Ah ça non, il est en est hors de question ! »

Stella : « Mac, s'il vous plaît ! Je pourrais juste remplir des dossiers. Aider un peu. Je n'ai rien à faire chez moi. »

Mac : « Profitez-en pour vous reposer, regardez la télé.. »

Stella : « J'ai fait ça toute la journée d'hier, c'est agréable. Mais faire ça toute la semaine, alors là non merci ! »

Mac : « Allez faire du Shopping ! »

Stella : (levant un sourcil) « Euh … Mac au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai le bras en écharpe alors … essayer des vêtements va être compliqué ! »

Mac : (se frottant la nuque gêner d'avoir oublié ce détail) « Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas pratique … Profitez du beau temps pour vous balader à Central Park. »

Stella : (peu convaincue) « Mouais.… enfin si je pouvais éviter ça aussi ça m'arrangerais. Car justement qui dit beau temps dit tous les couples se baladant main dans la main à Central Park. Et non merci, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle que je suis seule. »

Mac : « Vous êtes vraiment une tête de mule parfois. »

Stella : « Ça veut dire que je peux rester ?! »

Mac : « Non certainement pas ! » Avec un sourire en coin : « Moi aussi je peux être buté quand je veux, je vais trouver … (Soudain Mac eut une révélation et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau) Attendez moi là sagement ! »

**Mac sortit de son bureau sous le regard étonné de Stella. Il semblait avoir eu une idée, Stella se demandait ce que Mac mijotait. Elle attendrait patiemment qu'il revienne dans son bureau pour savoir ce qu'il avait inventé pour qu'elle ne reste pas ici.**

**TBC...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dix minutes plus tard, Mac revint dans son bureau. Il fit le tour afin de prendre sa veste sur son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie.**

Mac : « Tout est réglé. Je suis de repos pour la journée. Je vous emmène faire un tour à Central Park. (Voyant que Stella ne bougeait pas et le regardait toute étonnée) Quoi ?! »

Stella : (Surprise) « Sérieusement ?! Vous prenez un jour de congé ? »!

Mac : « C'est si étonnant que ça ?! »

Stella : « Oui ! Vous ne prenez presque jamais de congé, particulièrement sur un coup de tête, comme maintenant. »

Mac : « Dans ce cas vous devriez être flattée ! C'est pour vous que je le prends. »

Stella : « Ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire ça. »

Mac : (souriant) « Arrêtez de dire des bêtises, si je le fais c'est que j'en ai envie. Et puis si je ne peux même pas prendre un jour de congé pour être avec vous, je ne vois pas quand je pourrais le prendre.

**Mac et Stella se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que Mac reprenne. **

Mac : « Alors ! On y va ou vous voulez vraiment rester ici ? »

Stella : (se levant) « Non, non je vous suis. »

**Mac et Stella quittèrent les bureaux de la police scientifique et se dirigèrent dans un premier temps vers l'appartement de Mac, celui-ci voulant se changer. Mac revêtit donc un jean et un tee-shirt noir découvrant de ce fait ses bras musclés. Ce que Stella ne manqua pas de noter en plus du jean qui lui moulait parfaitement bien les fesses. Elle s'était d'ailleurs giflée mentalement en s'apercevant des pensées peu catholiques qui germaient dans son esprit. **

**Une fois Mac prêt, ils reprirent la voiture direction Central Park. Toutefois Mac s'arrêta quelques minutes dans une épicerie, où il put acheter de quoi faire un petit pique-nique improvisé.**

**Une fois près de Central Park, Mac trouva une place où se garer. Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le poumon vert de New York. Après quelques minutes, Mac et Stella s'installèrent sur l'herbe. Mac sortit alors ce qu'il avait acheté. **

Mac : (sortant ce qu'il y avait du plastique) « Alors une bouteille d'eau et j'ai pris deux sandwichs, (lui tendant l'un des sandwichs) Crabe pour vous, j'espère que ça vous va ?! Je sais que ce n'est pas un repas grand luxe mais bon c'est un pique-nique de dernière minute. »

Stella : (souriant) « C'est très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis le crabe c'est ce que je préfère. »

Mac : (lui souriant) « Je sais. »

**Mac et Stella mangèrent leur sandwichs tout en discutant et profitant du beau temps. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Mac sortit une barquette de fraises.**

Stella : (toute contente) « Vous avez achetez des fraises ?! »

Mac : « Oui, je me suis dit que des fraises en dessert, ce serait parfait et je sais que vous adorez ça aussi (tendant une fraise) Allez ouvrez la bouche. »

**Stella le regarda bizarrement un moment puis s'exécuta, elle s'avança légèrement vers la fraise que lui tendait Mac, puis croqua lentement dedans tout en fermant les yeux afin de profiter de ce délicieux goût frais et fruité. Stella ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. **

Mac : (mangeant le reste de la fraise) « Les fraises vous font vraiment de l'effet ! »

Stella : (lui tapant gentiment le bras) « Ne vous moquez pas ! Vous savez que les fraises sont mon pêché mignon. »

Mac : (rigolant) « C'est pour ça que j'en ai acheté une barquette entière. »

**C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils continuèrent à manger leur dessert tout en profitant de leur complicité du moment. Ils restèrent encore un moment assis dans l'herbe profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Puis Mac proposa d'aller se balader un peu. Stella accepta immédiatement. Ils marchèrent donc dans Central Park profitant de la présence de l'autre, qui, il fallait le dire, était d'un certain réconfort surtout quand on voyait tous ces couples d'amoureux en promenade par une aussi belle journée. **

Stella : (soupirant en voyant passé un couple) « Je vous avez dit que beau temps était synonyme de couples se promenant à Central Park. »

Mac : « C'est sur que ça peut être déprimant mais … (la rapprochant de lui et entourant de son bras la taille de Stella) Moi je suis là ! »

Stella : « Vous êtes mon meilleur ami Mac ! »

Mac : (l'embrassant sur la tempe) « Et cela ne vous suffit pas ?! »

Stella : « Je suppose que oui… (le regardant dans les yeux) Pour l'instant en tout cas. »

Mac : « Alors arrêtez de vous focaliser sur ces couples et concentrez vous sur nous deux profitant de cette belle journée entre amis. »

**C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur promenade : enlacés, comme ci cela était naturel, de cette façon, ils se fondaient dans la masse des couples qui arpentaient Central Park. **

**Stella enviait ces couples se tenant la main, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'à l'instant même ces couples enviaient la simplicité et la complicité que de ce couple « d'amoureux » formé par Mac et Stella. **

**Celle-ci, s'était enfin rendu compte du regard que pouvait poser sur eux certains couples, et elle voulait bien croire que de l'extérieur Mac et elle, ressemblaient à un couple d'amoureux plus qu'à deux amis se baladant. Surtout qu'elle venait de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Mac. Bien sûr cette impression que pouvait avoir les autres sur eux ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire l'idée lui plaisait. Mais elle ne pensait pas que Mac avait se genre de sentiment envers elle, ils étaient amis rien de plus. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle essayait de se persuader depuis quelque temps. Depuis que ses propres sentiments envers Mac avaient évolué en quelque chose de plus intense que la simple amitié qui les liaient jusque là. En y repensant bien ses sentiments envers Mac avaient toujours été bien plus forts que de la simple amitié, elle n'avait simplement pas compris les signaux…**

**Mac lui se sentait bien et il fallait dire que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un aussi grand bien-être. Il avait toujours été proche de Stella, ils avaient eu dès le début cette connexion entre eux si particulière, que parfois même eux ne parvenait pas à la déchiffrer. Stella était devenue au fil des années un pilier dans sa vie. Elle était son point d'ancrage, celui tout le monde a besoin. Elle avait été son soutien à la mort de Claire. Mac avait pourtant était très mal pendant cette période, mais Stella ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber, elle avait toujours était là, c'était grâce à elle si aujourd'hui il était encore là, grâce à elle si il avait pu faire son deuil. Oui, il fallait bien l'avouer, Stella était tout pour lui et il en avait réellement pris conscience quand il l'avait vu aux mains de ce tueur et qu'il avait cru la perdre ; il avait eu si peur ce jour là. Il n'avait pas forcément compris le sens de tous ces sentiments étranges qui s'étaient immiscés en lui à cet instant mais aujourd'hui il le savait, il avait compris : Stella était beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie pour lui et elle l'avait sûrement toujours été…**

**Ils marchaient toujours tout en pensant à tout ça quand tout d'un coup Stella s'arrêta.**

Stella : « Un marchand de glaces ! »

Mac : (lui souriant) « Quoi ?! Les fraises ne vous ont pas suffit ?! »

Stella : (faisant une moue comme une enfant prise en faute) « Je crois que non ! Et puis j'ai envie de me faire plaisir. »

Mac : (rigolant) « Vous êtes sûr que c'est bon pour votre ligne ça ? »

Stella : (tâtant ses hanches et regardant ses fesses) « Quoi ?! Pourquoi, J'ai pris du poids ?! »

Mac : (ne se privant pas pour reluquer les fesses de Stella) « Non ! Non, vous êtes …parfaite ! »

Stella : (le frappant à l'épaule et d'un ton faussement choqué) « Hé Mac ! Plus haut les yeux ! »

Mac : (gêné de s'être fait prendre) « Désolé ! »

Stella : « Pour la peine vous irez nous chercher les glaces… tout seul. Vanille pour moi ! »

Mac : « A vos ordres Lieutenant ! »

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Mac laissa donc Stella pour aller chercher les glaces, malheureusement il y avait du monde et Mac dut faire la queue. Il patientait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand se retournant vers Stella, il la vit parlant avec un homme. A ce moment il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie. Il se savait protecteur avec elle, mais il se rendait compte aujourd'hui de la jalousie qu'il pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il voyait un autre homme s'approcher de Stella. Cette jalousie pouvait parfois l'envahir alors même que c'était juste Sheldon ou Danny qui se trouvait avec elle. Alors un inconnu qui, soit dit en passant paressait être un bel homme, ne pouvait pas le laisser sans réaction. **

**Mac pria pour que les personnes devant lui soient servies rapidement pour qu'il puisse rejoindre Stella et éloigner cet homme d'elle. **

**Son tour arriva enfin, et même en commandant les glaces, Mac ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Stella, une façon de se rassurer qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée charmer par cet homme de pacotille. **

**Il prit les glaces en remerciant le vendeur et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers sa collègue. Arrivé à leur hauteur Mac passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Stella et lui tendit la glace. **

Mac : « Tiens mon cœur ! »

Stella : (légèrement surprise) « Merci. »

L'homme : (gêné) « Oh je ne pensais pas que c'était la vérité quand vous disiez être accompagnée. »

Mac : (d'un regard noir vers l'homme et d'une voix dure) « Eh bien si, alors j'aimerais que vous cessiez de regarder ma compagne ainsi. »

Homme : (n'osant plus regarder Stella) « Désolé (s'en allant à grand pas) bonne journée ! »

Stella : (se retournant vers Mac surpris) « Ma compagne ?! »

Mac : « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, au moins je vous ai débarrassé de cet homme. »

Stella : « Et qui vous dit que j'avais envie d'en être débarrassé ?! (Voyant l'air grognon de Mac et d'un air moqueur) Lieutenant Taylor, ne seriez-vous pas jaloux par hasard ?! »

Mac : « Moi ?! De cet homme ?! Pas du tout ! »

Stella : « Oh mon dieu vous êtes vraiment jaloux ! »

Mac : (avançant) « Pfff n'importe quoi. »

**Stella se mit à rire, puis elle rejoignit Mac à grandes enjambées, une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui murmura un** « j'aime quand vous êtes jaloux » **ce qui lui valut un magnifique sourire de Mac qui repositionna son bras autour de sa taille. Ils continuèrent à se balader ainsi tout en mangeant leurs glaces. Durant le reste de l'après midi, ils profitèrent du soleil s'arrêtant entre deux pour s'installer dans l'herbe et prendre un bain de soleil. Tous les deux passèrent une agréable journée en compagnie de l'autre et en profitèrent au maximum. **

**La journée s'acheva et Mac fut contraint de ramener Stella chez elle et de la laisser, non sans au préalable lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue. Quand Mac était rentré chez lui, il s'était surpris à penser que Stella lui manquait déjà et il s'en voulut de la laisser seule chez elle. **

**Les jours défilèrent, Mac et Stella passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Mac profitant des deux semaines de convalescence de Stella pour s'occuper d'elle, il alternait les jours de travail et les jours de repos où il passait le plus clair de son temps auprès de Stella. Il l'emmena au restaurant, au cinéma, se balader … mais en tout cas il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, tout ce qu'il voulait : s'était être avec elle et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Stella, celle-ci était heureuse de voir Mac s'occuper d'elle ainsi, surtout qu'ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, passant leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Parfois Mac restait juste la journée chez Stella et ils ne faisaient rien de spécial, chacun vaquait plus ou moins à ses occupations. Mac lisait son journal pendant que Stella regardait son feuilleton de l'après midi. On aurait pu croire à un vrai couple et il fallait dire qu'ils en avaient le comportement, si on enlevait les baisers… inexistants, tout y ressemblait. **

**Au labo, tout le monde avait remarqué un changement chez Mac. Il fallait dire que les changements étaient assez visibles, surtout à la vue de Mac qui s'efforçait de quitter le labo le soir à une heure raisonnable, et quand on le connaissait, on savait que le lieutenant Taylor avait plutôt tendance à être le dernier à partir du labo ou à y passer la nuit, ce comportement pouvait presque sembler étrange. Bien évidemment, l'équipe sachant les raisons de ce changement s'était abstenue de faire tout commentaire. Ils savaient tous très bien que si l'un d'entre eux avait fait une réflexion Mac se serait braqué et aurait surement repris ses vilaines habitudes. Ce que l'équipe ne souhaitait en aucun cas. Mac avait fait un trop grand pas vers Stella depuis qu'elle s'était pris une balle à l'épaule pour qu'ils viennent tout gâcher. **

**Quand Mac ne prenait pas un jour de congé et travaillait, il faisait tout pour se rendre chez Stella de bonne heure, où il préparait le repas et dînait en sa compagnie, dans une ambiance des plus décontractée. Sans oublier que durant la semaine, Mac devait régulièrement changer le pansement de la jeune femme, ce qui déclenchait, à chaque fois, une certaine gêne entre les deux collègues mais aussi une certaine tension sexuelle qui était de plus en plus palpable. D'ailleurs la blessure cicatrisait très bien et au bout d'un peu plus d'une semaine Stella put se passer de l'écharpe qu'elle avait et commencer doucement mais sûrement à reprendre l'usage de son bras. Après ça, Mac aurait pu arrêter ces attentions, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il continuait ces habitudes prises depuis plus d'une semaine. Et puis maintenant à défaut de ne plus devoir changer le pansement de Stella, Mac lui prodiguait tous les soirs un massage de l'épaule. Stella l'ayant fait travailler toute la journée, le soir venu, son épaule la faisait souffrir. **

**Les deux semaines de convalescence de Stella se passèrent donc parfaitement bien et lui semblèrent aussi plus rapide que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer et cela était dû à Mac qui avait tout fait pour s'occuper d'elle et la distraire. C'est ainsi que la vieille de son retour au travail, Stella voulut remercier Mac et lui fit une surprise en lui préparant le dîner. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, c'était elle qui allait s'occuper de lui. **

**Ainsi quand Mac arriva chez Stella, ses narines furent chatouillées par une délicieuse odeur. Il déposa ses clefs et son manteau dans l'entrée et rejoignit Stella dans la cuisine. **

Mac : « Mmmmh ça sent drôlement bon ! »

Stella : (continuant ce qu'elle faisait) « Hey ! »

**Mac vint se positionner derrière Stella et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.**

Mac : « Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui cuisinais ce soir ?!é

Stella : (le poussant gentiment afin d'aller voir le rôti dans le four) « Ayant récupéré l'usage de mon bras, je me suis dis que je pouvais bien au moins faire ça pour toi ce soir. Une façon de te remercier d'avoir était là pendant ces deux semaines. »

Mac : (plongeant son doigt dans la casserole face à lui) « tu n'étais pas obligée. »

Stella : « ça me fait plais… (Le voyant goûter la sauce, elle lui tapa gentiment la main avec la cuillère en bois) non mais oh ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à goûter la sauce, surtout qu'elle n'est pas finie. »

Mac : « Mais elle est déjà très bonne. »

Stella : « Allez oust ! Sors de ma cuisine ! Va regarder la télé ou je ne sais quoi pendant que je finis ici. »

Mac : (se mettant au garde à vous) « à vos ordres Madame ! »

**Stella ne put s'empêcher de rire face au comportement de Mac. Celui-ci quitta la cuisine laissant la jeune femme finir de préparer son repas. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et alluma la télé. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Stella mit les plats sur la table, alors qu'elle posait le plat du rôti une grimace se dessina sur son visage, bien évidemment Mac s'en rendit compte immédiatement.**

Mac : « Tu as Mal ? »

Stella : (relevant la tête vers Mac) « ça tire un peu, j'ai dû faire un mauvais mouvement en sortant le plat du four. »

Mac : (tapotant la place à côté de lui sur le canapé) « Viens t'assoir ! »

Stella : « Mac le repas est prêt. »

Mac : « le repas peut attendre deux minutes. Ton bras non ! »

**Devant l'air insistant et inquiet de Mac, Stella ne put que capituler. Elle s'assit à côté et se positionna dos à lui. Elle enleva la manche de son chemisier. Mac posa doucement ses mains sur l'épaule dénudée de Stella et se mit à la masser. **

**A l'instant où Mac posa ses mains sur l'épaule de Stella, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et comme à chaque fois, une gêne s'installa entre eux, une gêne qui fût vite remplacer par une tension sexuelle palpable. Une tension qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que Stella laissait échapper des soupirs et gémissements de plaisir dû au bien être que lui procurait les mains expertes de Mac sur son épaule. Une tension si forte que Mac fut lui-même surpris quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur la peau si douce de Stella. Une surprise qui fut partagée par Stella, celle-ci sursauta légèrement et tourna sa tête, quand elle rencontra le regard noir de désir de celui-ci elle comprit bien vite ce qu'il se passait, surtout qu'il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Face au regard si avide de Mac, Stella sentit quelque chose naître en elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, un geste qui attisa encore plus le désir Mac. Elle se rendit tout d'un coup compte que leurs deux visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre et qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, puis d'un coup elle vit Mac se rapprocher mais elle ne bougeait pas, en réalité elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de bouger, elle ne savait pas si elle souhaitait ce baiser ou non… en fait … si elle en avait terriblement envie. Mais elle se demandait encore si cela était vraiment une bonne idée, ils étaient amis depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas s'ils arriveraient à gérer leur relation amoureuse, s'il devait en avoir une. Elle voulait Mac, elle en était certaine mais si cela devait s'avérer un échec… elle refusait de perdre son amitié.**

**Stella sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Mac sur son visage et qu'elle sentit que ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, il fallait qu'elle se décide et vite … **

**TBC...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**attention ce passage est du NC-17**

**Oui, elle devait faire vite … tout d'un coup elle sentit les lèvres de Mac se poser sur les siennes en un doux et délicat baiser, et à cet instant tous ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolèrent. Plus rien ne comptait à part le baiser de Mac. Elle aurait voulu bouger, faire quelque chose pour montrer à Mac qu'elle n'était pas réticente à ce geste. Elle aurait voulu l'inviter à intensifier le baiser par une légère pression sur sa nuque. Mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce délicieux contact. **

**Au bout d'un moment, Mac se détacha de Stella. Il s'était rendu compte du dilemme qui l'animait mais malgré tout, il avait quand même pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Au risque de se faire repousser mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Stella l'avait laissé faire. Cependant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme l'angoissait soudainement. Était-elle contre ce baiser finalement ? Il ne savait pas. Il s'était alors écarté d'elle la peur au ventre. Une peur qui finalement s'évanouit rapidement face au sourire qu'arborait Stella. **

**Tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux se souriant mutuellement. Mac avait déposé une main sur la joue de Stella, la lui caressant du pouce. Ces quelques secondes perdus dans le regard de l'autre leurs semblèrent une éternité …. Une éternité que Stella rompit en prenant l'initiative du second baiser. Un baiser qui fut beaucoup plus fougueux et passionné que le premier, permettant cette fois à leurs langues de se rencontrer dans un langoureux ballet. Stella qui avait paru plus méfiante, à ce qui pouvait se passer entre elle et Mac, semblait ne plus du tout se poser de questions et prit les choses en mains. **

**Tout en embrassant Mac, elle le poussa un peu plus dans le fauteuil, passant une jambe de l'autre côté du corps de Mac, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui. **

**Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.**

Mac : « Je pensais que tu t'inquiétais pour le repas qui était prêt. »

**Stella commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise et lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.**

Stella :« Je ne sais pas toi mais moi mais j'ai une autre faim à combler. »

**A cette phrase Mac regarda Stella quelques secondes. Ils se sourirent et reprirent les choses sérieuses. **

**Stella enleva la chemise de Mac non sans avoir un petit grognement de frustration quand elle tomba sur le tee-shirt qui était en dessous mais qu'elle s'occupa très vite d'enlever aussi. Stella décida de quitter les lèvres de Mac afin de s'aventurer dans le cou de celui-ci, le mordillant gentiment à certains endroits puis elle descendit vers son torse où elle déposa de multiples baisers sans oublier sa cicatrice qu'elle embrassa le plus délicatement possible. Puis elle se redressa, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et se mit à enlever son débardeur elle-même et son soutien-gorge sous le regard admiratif de Mac. Stella était magnifique. Sa poitrine parfaite le laissait rêveur puis il la prit dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le canapé et se positionna au dessus d'elle.**

**Tout deux s'embrassèrent de nouveau laissant leur mains vagabonder sur leurs corps, l'une des mains de Mac positionnée jusque là sur la nuque de la jeune femme descendit jusque sa poitrine où il se mit à masser l'un de ses seins, puis très vite la main de Mac fut remplacé par sa bouche qui s'activa à lécher et mordiller le téton durci de sa compagne, qui à ce contact ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Par la suite, Mac continua sa descente déposant des baisers fiévreux sur chaque parcelle du corps si extraordinaire de sa dulcinée, mais il rencontra très vite un obstacle : le jean de Stella. Il remonta alors et l'embrassa sur la bouche alors que ses mains s'occupaient à le lui enlever son jean et sa petite culotte en dentelle noire. Stella se retrouva alors totalement nue devant Mac, en cet instant elle semblait si fragile et si forte à la fois qu'il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec toute la tendresse du monde. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois voulant lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle en cet instant puis la contempla encore, époustouflé par tant de beauté. Stella était une vraie déesse. Une déesse qui était sur le point de s'abandonner corps et âme à lui. **

**Ils ne cessaient de s'embrassaient. Stella retira à son tour le pantalon de Mac, quand elle fut tout d'un coup surprise par la main de Mac, qui se posa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse lui procurant de douces caresses. Une main qui vint très vite s'aventurer au niveau de l'intimité de Stella, la massant délicatement. Stella se sentait chavirer. Les caresses de Mac augmentaient son désir à une allure folle. Il la mettait littéralement au supplice, Mac lui faisait subir une vraie torture…mais quelle délicieuse torture s'était. Les mains expertes de Mac sur son corps tout entier, sa main massant et pénétrant son intimité… c'était si bon qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de lui demander de continuer tant le plaisir la submergeait. **

**Puis Mac s'arrêta provoquant ainsi un soupir de mécontentement de la part de Stella, elle aurait voulu qu'il continue, c'était si agréable. Mac était toujours sur elle et elle sentait tout contre son ventre le membre gonflé de désir de Mac. Elle descendit alors sa main en bas du dos de Mac avant de la positionner entre leur deux corps et de la plonger dans le boxer de Mac. D'une main ferme elle lui prit son sexe tendu et commença ses caresses. Stella fut très satisfaite quand elle entendit Mac gémir tout contre sa bouche, elle voulait lui faire perdre la tête comme il lui avait fait perdre la sienne quelques instants plus tôt. **

**Au bout d'un moment Mac se sentit perdre pied, si elle continuait ainsi il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Il rejoignit alors la main de Stella de la sienne et l'enleva de son boxer et la positionna à côté de la tête de la jeune femme.**

Mac : (S'approchant dans son oreille et d'une voix rauque) « J'ai envie de toi, maintenant ! »

**Et Comme pour lui donner son accord Stella l'embrassa tout en desserrant plus les jambes. Mac se débarrassa de son boxer et se positionna entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. **

**Mac planta son regard dans celui de Stella comme pour y déceler une quelconque réticence. Comme il n'y vit rien d'autre que du désir, il donna un coup de rein, la pénétrant et leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri de plaisir, il la laissa un instant s'habituer à sa présence puis il commença ses va et vient, lents au départ puis de plus en plus rapides. Mac s'efforçait de la combler, il voulait qu'elle ressente le maximum de plaisir, le même bien-être qu'il ressentait alors qu'il se mouvait en elle. Des pénétrations qui se voulaient toujours plus profondes et plus fortes dû aux supplications de Stella. Ils perdaient petit à petit pied se laissant emmener dans un autre monde baigné d'un plaisir intense. Leurs deux corps mouillés de sueur, se frottant l'un à l'autre, s'emboitant à la perfection, leurs mouvements s'accordant naturellement, à chaque impulsion de Mac, Stella se cambrait un peu plus, lui permettant d'aller plus loin en elle. Leurs respirations devinrent de plus en plus saccadées, Mac prit la main de Stella au dessus de sa tête, enlaçant leurs doigts, tous deux se sentaient défaillir, la fin devenait proche et dans un dernier coup de reins, ils crièrent le prénom de l'autre, Mac se déversant en elle…**

**A bout de souffle, Mac se laissa tomber sur le corps de Stella, sa tête nichée dans le cou de celle-ci, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Puis il se retira doucement d'elle et se positionna sur le coté prenant Stella dans ses bras. **

Stella : (caressant le torse de Mac) « Mac c'était juste …. »

Mac : (finissant pour elle) « intense »

Stella : (le regardant) « oui, je crois que le mot convient bien ! »

**Mac l'embrassa délicatement puis lui dit en la regardant tendrement.**

Mac : « Tu es juste merveilleuse. »

Stella : « et toi épuisant ! »

**Tout deux se mirent à rire puis Mac reprit.**

Mac : « On devrait peut être rejoindre ton lit, ce sera plus confortable. »

Stella : « Tu as raison. »

**Ils se levèrent, Stella se dirigea tout de suite vers sa chambre pendant que Mac enfilait son boxer comme pour atténuer une soudaine gêne, puis se rendit dans la chambre. Stella était déjà installée dans le lit, il la rejoignit alors sous les draps et voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais vraisemblablement celle-ci avait une autre idée derrière la tête car elle grimpa sur Mac, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois à califourchon sur ce dernier. **

Mac : « Je pensais que je t'avais épuisé. »

Stella : (d'un air coquin) « Je crois qu'il va m'en falloir un peu plus pour être fatiguée. »

Mac : « Dans ce cas … »

**Mac agrippa la taille de Stella et la fit rouler sous lui, ce qui lui valut un petit cri de surprise de la jeune femme, suivit d'éclats de rire. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils recommencèrent leurs baisers et leurs caresses promettant une très longue nuit de passion et d'amour. **

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite avec encorre un léger NC-17

**Le lendemain matin, le soleil se leva sur la ville de New York éclairant petit à petit les appartements de la ville. Ses rayons s'insinuant dans les moindres petits passages laissés par les rideaux. Dans un appartement en particulier, les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller la peau nue du Lieutenant Taylor qui se réveilla doucement à ce contact. **

**Quand Mac ouvrit enfin les yeux, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, Stella était en face de lui et semblait encore dormir d'un profond sommeil. En cet instant il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle était si belle, le soleil éclairait sa peau satinée, donnant l'impression que des milliers de petits diamants composaient son corps et donnaient à ses cheveux un léger reflet doré. Mac se surprit à penser qu'il désirait que, dorénavant, tous ses matins soient ainsi. Car en cette belle matinée, Mac se sentait bien et cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une aussi grande plénitude, qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre et léger. Il fallait dire que depuis la mort de Claire les choses n'avaient pas été faciles, quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de vivre sereinement, il était devenu un homme tourmenté. La seule chose qui l'avait fait se battre était cette relation si particulière qu'il avait avec Stella, en y pensant celle-ci avait toujours était là pour lui, l'avait toujours soutenu et écouté quand il en avait besoin. Il leur avait fallu tellement de temps pour passer à autre chose, pour avancer ensemble, pour se rendre compte que les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux l'un pour l'autre étaient réciproques, tellement de temps pour qu'il en arrive à cette étape de leur relation. **

**Mac replaça délicatement une des mèches de Stella derrière son oreille et lui caressa la joue de son pouce. Ce léger contact la réveilla doucement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut heureuse et en quelque sorte soulagée de rencontrer le regard de Mac, il était toujours là, il n'était pas parti. **

Mac : « Bonjour belle au bois dormant. »

Stella : (souriant) « Bonjour. »

**Mac s'approcha et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. **

Mac : « tu as bien dormi ? »

Stella : « Hum, oui. Pour le peu que j'ai dormi.»

**Ils se sourirent, ils étaient vrai que la nuit avait été courte. Ils avaient été beaucoup trop occupés à découvrir le corps de l'autre pour penser à dormir mais Mac et Stella ne s'en plaignaient pas.**

Mac : (regardant l'heure) « Je crois qu'on va être en retard, on devrait se lever. »

Stella : (se nichant dans les bras de Mac) « J'ai pas envie ! »

Mac : (rigolant) « Moi non plus mais se serait vraiment bête d'être en retard pour ta reprise. »

**Stella émit un petit grognement et finit par se détacher de Mac. Elle se redressa dans le lit, passant ses mains sur son visage comme pour se donner un peu d'énergie. **

Mac : (embrassant l'épaule de Stella) « Je vais prendre ma douche (sur un ton moqueur) ça te laisse le temps de te réveiller. »

**Sur ces derniers mots, Mac sorti de sous les draps afin de rejoindre la salle de bains, non sans avoir offert une magnifique vue sur ses fesses et son dos musclé à Stella, qui sourit. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Stella n'entende le bruit de la douche, elle était sur le point de rejoindre la cuisine pour déjeuner quand une idée apparut dans son esprit. **

**Mac ouvrit le robinet et attendit un moment avant que l'eau ne parvienne à la bonne température, il entra dans la douche et se positionna sous le pommeau, laissant ainsi l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps nu, cela lui faisait un bien fou, détendant ses muscles. Il prit le savon dans ses mains quand il sentit un corps qui se collait contre son dos, deux bras lui enlacer la taille et des lèvres se poser dans son cou. **

Mac : « Stella qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Stella : « j'ai pensé qu'une douche à deux pouvait être plus rapide. »

Mac : (se retournant vers Stella) « Et tu veux vraiment me faire avaler que c'est vraiment pour ça que tu es venue ?! »

Stella : (d'un air innocent) « Bien sûr voyons, pourquoi d'autre viendrais-je dans la douche avec toi ? »

Mac : « Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être pour recommencer notre activité d'hier soir ?! »

Stella : (toujours faussement innocente) « Oh cela ne m'avait pas du tout effleuré l'esprit mais … (caressant le torse de Mac) si c'est ce que tu veux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Mac : (rigolant) « le contraire m'aurait étonné. »

**Stella lui sourit et captura les lèvres de Mac pour un baiser doux au départ mais qui devint très vite plus brûlant et la température monta très vite entre les deux amants. Mac aurait voulu résister aux assauts de Stella, surtout que s'ils continuaient ainsi ils allaient vraiment être en retard, mais le fait était que Stella le rendait fou et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. **

Mac : (entre deux baisers) « on va vraiment être en retard au boulot. »

Stella : (lui embrassant le torse) « On est déjà en retard alors tant qu'à l'être, autant l'être à fond. »

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau quand Stella sentit tout contre elle le sexe tendu de Mac. **

Stella : (taquine) « Ne seriez-vous pas capable de me résister Lieutenant Taylor ?! »

Mac : « J'en ai malheureusement bien peur Lieutenant Bonasera ! »

Stella : « Dans ce cas… »

**Stella enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Mac qui positionna ses mains sous ses cuisses afin de la soutenir.**

Stella : « … je crois qu'il est temps de réitéré cette fameuse activité. »

**Il ne fallut pas lui répéter deux fois, Mac colla Stella contre l'une des parois et dans un coup de reins, il la pénétra, lui arrachant un gémissement et Mac commença alors ses va et vient. **

**Oui, Mac et Stella seraient vraiment en retard au travail ce matin mais tous deux s'en moquaient et cette préoccupation venait d'être remplacée par l'obsession de leurs deux corps soudés et la volonté de donner du plaisir à l'être aimé.**

**Bientôt dans la douche, on ne put entendre que des gémissements et des râles de plaisir, couvrant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait sur leurs deux corps unis. **

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur nos deux experts qui se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Mac quand quelqu'un les interpella.**

Voix : « Taylor ! Bonasera ! Vous êtes en retard ! »

Stella : (se tournant vers Sinclair) « Excusez-nous chef, on a eu … »

Mac : (lui venant en aide) « Un petit problème technique, la voiture du lieutenant Bonasera n'a pas voulu démarrer. J'ai donc était la chercher mais apparemment le sort s'est acharné contre nous. Ma voiture est tombée en panne aussi et je n'ai réussi à la redémarrer qu'au bout d'un certain temps. »

**Sinclair les toisa un instant, Mac et Stella se demandaient si leur mensonge allait passer ou non, puis finalement Sinclair sembla se détendre. **

Sinclair : « Bon ça va pour cette fois ! »

**Sinclair tourna les talons sans en demander davantage et les quitta. Mac et Stella se regardèrent soulagés, ils n'avaient pas passé un si mauvais quart d'heure que ça. Ils allaient entrer dans le bureau quand Lindsay arriva.**

Lindsay : « Stella ! »

Stella : (souriante) « Lindsay ! (la prenant dans ces bras) comment tu vas ? »

Lindsay : « Très bien, mais toi comment ça va, ton épaule va mieux ? »

Stella : « J'ai toujours un peu mal par moment mais ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Lindsay : « J'allais prendre un café, tu viens avec moi ? Tu pourras me raconter ce que tu as fait pendant tes deux semaines de congé. »

Stella : (lançant un regard désolé à Mac) « Oui, je te suis Linds. »

**Mac regarda un sourire aux lèvres sa belle suivre Lindsay jusqu'en salle de repos, puis il entra dans son bureau prêt à commencer une nouvelle journée de travail, une journée où tout serait à sa place, Stella étant de retour, les choses revenaient à la normale ; à un détail près : maintenant ils étaient ensemble. **

**Du côté des filles, Stella raconta ses deux semaines d'arrêt. Bien évidemment Lindsay qui n'était pas aveugle et avait assisté au changement de comportement de Mac, demanda à Stella si il avait été présent. Stella avait rougi et lui avait expliqué l'attitude de Mac vis-à-vis d'elle pendant ces deux semaines. Lindsay semblait contente ce qui donna envie à Stella de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais avant elle avait tout de même réfléchi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose d'en parler a quelqu'un aussi vite, après tout ils venaient à peine de passer une étape, il était peut être un peut trop tôt pour en parler et pour s'emballer sur leur couple tout récent. Les choses pouvaient ne pas fonctionner entre eux, même si elle ne voyait aucune raison pour que cela ne marche pas. Mais Lindsay était son amie et elle pouvait se confier à elle, elle serait la première au courant. Stella lui faisait confiance, si elle lui demandait de ne rien dire à personne pour l'instant elle ne dirait rien. C'est comme ça que Stella se décida et avoua à Lindsay que Mac et elle étaient passés à une étape supérieure dans leur relation et la réaction de la jeune femme fit plaisir à voir. Elle sauta de joie et enlaça Stella, celle-ci se mit à rire au vu de la réaction plus que démonstrative de Lindsay. Elle promit qu'elle ne dirait rien tant qu'ils ne voudraient pas en parler aux autres. Stella lui en fut reconnaissante, elle était contente d'en avoir parlé à Lindsay au moins elle pourrait avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier sur sa relation avec Mac. **

**Les semaines passèrent, Stella se remettait tout doucement au travail surtout que Mac veillait au grain, peut-être même un peu trop. Au début Stella était cantonnée au labo, elle ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain, cela ne la dérangea pas les deux première semaines mais très vite cela l'ennuya et vu que son épaule ne la faisait plus du tout souffrir, elle avait eu envie d'y retourner mais Mac n'avait pas été d'accord, lui disant d'attendre une semaine de plus et elle avait accepté par ce qu'elle savait que Mac voulait la protéger, ce qui s'était passé un mois auparavant était encore bien ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle savait que Mac avait toujours cette immense angoisse de la perdre. Il allait bien falloir qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner son travail surtout qu'elle n'était pas une débutante. Mac aurait du le comprendre mieux que quiconque, mais tout ça semblait lui avoir échappé. Cependant, une semaine plus tard quand Stella lui reparla d'aller sur le terrain, elle reçut le même discours qu'une semaine plutôt. Elle ne fut pas enchantée, alors Mac ne semblant pas vouloir changer d'avis, Stella finit par aller voir Sinclair qui avait tout naturellement accepté sa requête et il avait vite ordonné à Mac de réintégrer le lieutenant Bonasera au travail de terrain. **

**Bien sûr, cette initiative de Stella ne plût pas beaucoup à Mac et se fut leur première grosse dispute. Mac et Stella, têtus comme ils étaient, ne se parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs jours, la tension étant palpable à chaque fois que les deux se trouvaient dans la même pièce et très vite tout le labo se rendit compte du problème qu'il y avait entre eux. Puis une après midi, Mac ordonna à Stella de venir dans son bureau et ils eurent une discussion corsée, le ton monta très vite et bientôt une masse de personnes, dont leur équipe, s'était amassée devant le bureau écoutant ce qu'ils se disaient. **

**D'ailleurs la dispute dévia très vite sur leur vie privée et les personnes autour du bureau se demandèrent s'ils comprenaient bien ce que voulait dire tout cela. **

Sheldon : (à Danny et Lindsay) « Est-ce que vous pensez la même chose ? »

**Danny hocha la tête en signe d'approbation tandis que Lindsay ce contenta juste de répondre.**

Lindsay : « Si tu penses que Stella et Mac sont ensemble, oui tu supposes bien. »

Danny : (se retournant surpris vers sa femme) « Tu étais au courant ! »

Lindsay : (souriante) « Oui et cela fait presque un mois maintenant. »

Danny : « C'est pas vrai et tu ne m'as rien dit. »

Lindsay : (levant les épaules) « J'avais promis à Stella. »

Sheldon : « Maintenant avec cette dispute tout le monde sera au courant. »

**Tout d'un coup des « ooh » et des « ah ! » s'élevèrent, Sheldon, Lindsay et Danny se retournèrent vers le bureau et purent constater que Mac et Stella étaient en train de s'embrasser et ne semblaient pas le moins du monde se préoccuper que tout le monde les voit. **

Danny : « Ah ba là c'est sur, tout le monde sera au courant. »

**Ils rigolèrent puis Lindsay fit disparaître les gens autour, leur demandant de retourner au travail puis elle entra dans le bureau en compagnie de Sheldon et Danny et ils montrèrent leur présence en toussant discrètement.**

**Mac et Stella se séparèrent sursautant légèrement et se retournèrent vers les intrus gênés.**

Danny : « Bande de petits cachotiers ! Vous nous avez bien eu sur ce coup là ! »

Mac : « Danny ! »

Sheldon : « En tout cas maintenant tout le monde est au courant. »

Stella : « Oui, de toute façon il fallait bien que ça se sache à un moment ou à un autre. »

Danny : « Et là vous ne pouviez pas l'annoncer plus explicitement. »

Lindsay : (donnant une tape sur le bras de son mari) « Danny arrête ! »

Sheldon : « Faites pas attention à lui, on est super content pour vous, dans un sens il était temps. »

Mac : (avec un sourire) « Merci Sheldon. »

Lindsay : « Et si on allait dîner tous ensemble ce soir pour fêter ça. »

Stella : « C'est une bonne idée. J'appellerais Flack pour lui dire. »

Mac : « Moi je vais aller voir Sid pour lui demander. »

Lindsay : « Je préviendrais Adam. »

Danny : « C'est parfait, on se retrouve ce soir en bas de l'immeuble. »

**C'est comme ça que toute l'équipe fût au courant, et la soirée fût superbe. Tout le monde se fit un plaisir de taquiner le nouveau couple, mais ceux-ci ne s'en plaignirent pas, après tout c'étaient leurs amis et ils s'étaient doutés que le jour où l'équipe le saurait, ils les embêteraient. C'était une façon de montrer leur affection pour eux et que quoi qu'il arrive ils seraient toujours là. **

**A la fin de cette soirée, Mac et Stella rentrèrent chez Mac où ils avaient élus domicile, son appartement étant plus grand que celui de Stella. Ils firent l'amour, d'une certaine façon pour se réconcilier définitivement, il fallait dire que pendant presque une semaine Mac avait dormi sur le canapé. Ils fallaient qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu. Et puis ce soir là, Stella avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer à Mac. **

Mac : (encore essoufflé) « On devrait se disputer plus souvent. »

Stella : (faisant la grimace) « Si on pouvait éviter , je préfèrerais. Je n'aime pas être en froid avec toi. »

Mac : (la serrant dans ses bras) « Moi non plus mon cœur. »

Stella : (se détachant afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux) « Mon amour, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Mac : (la taquinant) « Quoi ?! Tu as un amant ?! »

Stella : (rigolant) « Non, idiot ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte. »

Mac : (l'embrassant) « J'espère bien. »

**Stella lui sourit puis redevint plus sérieuse, elle prit une profonde inspiration et parla.**

Stella : « Mac…je… je suis enceinte. »

**Et là, il y eu comme un arrêt sur image, Mac se figea la bouche à moitié ouverte, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle, est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ? Stella était enceinte ! Ils allaient avoir un enfant. **

**Stella voyant la réaction figée de Mac pris peur, elle ne savait pas du tout comment Mac allait pouvoir réagir à une telle nouvelle et son silence ne la rassurait pas vraiment.**

Stella : (presque suppliante) « Mac dit quelque chose ! »

Mac : « C'est vrai ? »

Stella : (suspicieuse) « Oui. »

Mac : (posant sa main sur le ventre de Stella) « On va avoir un bébé ! (souriant) Je vais être père ! »

**Quand Stella sentit la main de Mac se poser sur son ventre et qu'elle vit le sourire sur son visage, elle fut tout de suite soulagée. **

Stella : « Tu es content ?! »

Mac : (regardant Stella dans les yeux) « Oh Stella ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux. (Entre deux baisers) je t'aime. »

Stella : (laissant les larmes de joies perler sur sa joue) « Je t'aime aussi Mac. »

**Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, heureux, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu chacun dans leur vie, ils étaient parvenu au bonheur, ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps. Aujourd'hui la vie leur donnait un cadeau merveilleux, un enfant, ils allaient être parents et en cet instant la vie leur sembla lumineuse et ils s'endormirent sachant que le futur, leur futur, ensemble ne pourrait être que des plus heureux. **

FIN


End file.
